orelislefandomcom-20200214-history
The von Ulver Brothers
Common Knowledge The von Ulver brothers are in charge of a small barony in Daugon. Only some people from Daugon have heard of them. Further Description Upon the death of Baron Arthur von Ulver (father of the brothers), Magnus von Ulver received a letter passing the barony onto him. When he returned home, he found his brothers fighting over the land. After allying with Leo and dueling the rest of younger brothers, Magnus dueled Ralf. Magnus won the barony and resurrected his brothers on the terms that Magnus would be baron and his brothers would help run the land. Structure The brothers are: # Ralf von Ulver, the eldest of the brothers. A powerful monk and excellent strategist, he sat back and watched his younger brothers fight once their baron father died and the inheritance was seemingly up for grabs. He gained himself many titles over the years, but they meant little more than the ones Magnus had gained in his own time. A ruthless fighter when he has a point to prove. Magnus beat Ralf in a duel and Ralf begrudgingly surrendered to him. He was left nothing in their father’s will, but said that he would help run the barony under Magnus’s rule. # Victor von Ulver, the second-oldest of the von Ulver brothers. A strong barbarian, he was intent on beating his brothers in the fight for their baron father’s inheritance. Narcissistic, snarky, and confident. # Linus von Ulver, the third-oldest of the von Ulver brothers. A strong mystic, he was intent on beating his brothers in the fight for their baron father’s inheritance. Quick on his feet and a bit of a skeptic. Annoyed by how close his name is to that of Leo’s lion. # Karl von Ulver, the fourth-oldest of the von Ulver brothers. A strong ranger, he was intent on beating his brothers in the fight for their baron father’s inheritance. Loud, brash, and a touch stupid, but a tough fighter nonetheless. # Daniel von Ulver, the fifth-oldest of the von Ulver brothers. A powerful guardian, he was intent on beating his brothers in the fight for their baron father’s inheritance. However, his brothers briefly teamed up against him to take him down early. Calm, witty, and determined, he will literally just walk through a fight to get something and not even bat an eye. Currently on the butt-end of his family’s “damn Daniel” joke. # Alphonse von Ulver, the third-youngest of the von Ulver brothers. A strong swashbuckler, he was intent on beating his brothers in the fight for their baron father’s inheritance. Hot-headed, short-tempered, but light on his feet. Hates being called Alphie. # Leo von Ulver, the second-youngest of the von Ulver brothers. A strong Beast Master, he was intent on beating his brothers in the fight for their baron father’s inheritance. Quiet, easily excited, and loves animals of all kinds. His companion is a lion named Lionel, who he has deemed more important to him than his brothers. Leo agreed to help Magnus take the barony on the condition Magnus beat him in a one-on-one fight, and that he could pet Magnus’s ears afterwards. Their father left Leo all of the family pets, so he is currently looking after them and helping Magnus with the barony. # Magnus von Ulver, the youngest of the von Ulver brothers. A powerful Animus, he left the family home to adventure in Binturia. On his travels he collected numerous titles and the Lordship, which he is Admiral of. He is currently the baron of the von Ulver barony. Further Information * Magnus von Ulver Category:Notable NPCs